Embodiments of the present specification relate to imaging, and more particularly to a system and method for multi-perspective imaging via use of a single plane interventional imaging system.
Minimally invasive medical procedures are becoming increasingly important due to their success in improving patient outcome and minimizing cost. Consequently, increasingly complex interventions are being performed thereby necessitating imaging systems to provide expanded and additional functionality in order to support these complex interventions. These interventional procedures may include catheter-based techniques and/or needle-based techniques. The catheter-based interventional techniques entail navigating a catheter through vasculature of the patient to reach a target region such as a diseased region. In the needle-based techniques, a needle is guided through the anatomy to reach a target region. The needle-based techniques are typically used to deliver therapy to a cancerous lesion and/or the spine (for example, vertebroplasty), or to biopsy tissues.
Presently, several imaging modalities such as X-ray fluoroscopy, X-ray computed tomography (CT), and/or cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) imaging systems are used to acquire image data corresponding to an object of interest such as the patient. Furthermore, bi-plane systems or CBCT imaging systems are used to gain information that goes beyond two-dimensional (2D) information (for example, three-dimensional (3D) information) and hence reduce ambiguity. Generally, CBCT imaging entails 3D imaging with data acquired using a so-called spin acquisition with a C-arm system, where the gantry is rotated ˜200 degrees about the patient to acquire projection data that is used to generate a 3D volume. However, the gantry rotation is workflow intrusive and often prohibitive due to the proximity of auxiliary equipment such as an anesthesiology cart, an ultrasound imaging system, lines to the patient, and the like. Furthermore, workflow is also hampered by patient positioning due to radial access and/or off-center anatomy/region of interest (ROI). Also, a spin is generally constrained to a single or very few limited time points. Consequently, temporal information that is desirable for catheter guidance or observing bolus dynamics, for example, may not be available. Moreover, CBCT imaging is further complicated as CBCT imaging needs to be synchronized with the contrast agent injection and/or breath hold of the patient, in order to avoid a loss in image quality, for example due to patient motion.
Certain currently available techniques for navigating the catheter through complex vasculature entail use of a single 2D viewing plane. By way of example, X-ray images acquired for a single view angle or gantry angle relative to the patient, are often combined with the injection of a contrast medium in order to visualize the vasculature. In order to view the imaged anatomy from a different angle, the gantry needs to be moved to a different angle, and a 2D sequence corresponding to that new gantry position may be acquired. However, navigating the catheter through complex vasculature employing the single 2D viewing plane is laborious and time consuming. Consequently, procedure time, radiation dose, as well as contrast medium dose are impacted.
Moreover, some presently available techniques call for use of bi-plane imaging systems. The bi-plane systems employ two imaging sub-systems, generally with each imaging sub-system residing on an independent gantry. Bi-plane imaging provides two concurrent views from different angulations/perspectives, thereby providing additional information that may help in visualizing the 3D structure of the imaged anatomy. However, the bi-plane system is very expensive in terms of equipment and required facility. Moreover, maneuvering the second imaging plane into position is workflow intrusive.
Procedure X-ray dose, contrast dose, and procedure duration associated with the currently available techniques also negatively impact patient outcome and procedure cost. Other disadvantages of the presently available techniques also include exposure of clinical staff to radiation.